


There's a Wild Man Inside All of Us

by flippyspoon



Series: Brightonverse [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Wild Man Inside All of Us

Friday and Saturday nights at The Moon Cat usually bled into the next morning. Thomas was the last to leave and close up the place.  Jimmy, unless he was very tired, waited for him. When he was finished with whatever Thomas needed him to do around the club, he’d play slow tunes on the piano as the last hangers on and staff members left, sleepily but merrily saying their goodnights. Their first summer in Brighton was winding down and that meant things would be a little less chaotic with the busiest season of the year ending. It also meant that Thomas was extra busy sussing out orders and numbers, sometimes with the help of Schiller’s account man for The Moon Cat.

On a Saturday night, Thomas was shut up in the office as Jimmy waited. He’d said he wanted to figure everything out before their two days off. Everyone else had gone. Indeed, it was going on four o’clock in the morning and Jimmy felt stupid for not returning to the flat already. But going meant walking and now he wasn’t in the mood for it. He’d waited this long. He might as well wait until Thomas finished. Thomas likely didn’t even know what time it was.

Jimmy stood from the piano and stretched. He was down to shirtsleeves; his tie undone around his neck. He lit himself a cigarette and picked up a half full ash tray. Thomas Barrow had been a terrible influence on what once had been a sporadic and mostly social smoking habit. He set his ash tray on the dark stage at the back of the club and hopped up, sitting on the edge and letting his legs hang over. A couple of chandeliers were still on, casting the main floor in a dim blue glow and making everything seem a little unreal. Jimmy kicked the stage with his heels and lay on his back, blowing smoke at the ceiling and contemplating life.

On regular Friday and Saturday nights that didn’t run this late, Jimmy and Thomas had a bit of a ritual. Thomas would finish locking everything up for the night as Jimmy plunked a tune. When he was done, Thomas would walk over, rest a hand at Jimmy’s neck, and say, “Home then.”

Eventually Jimmy had realized how ironic it was. It mirrored the way Thomas had touched him back when he certainly didn’t appreciate it. Now he found it a most comforting end to the work day.

Jimmy wished this was a regular Saturday night. Thomas had been so busy lately that when they got home, he had no energy to do anything but fall immediately to sleep. Sometimes he was still in his dinner jacket. Jimmy felt like a proper spouse when that happened. He’d gently take off Thomas’s shoes, jacket, and tie, before getting ready for bed and cuddling up next to him atop the covers because it was summertime and warm enough.

He put out his cigarette and sighed.

On the other hand, they hadn’t been  _together_  in four days and for Jimmy it might as well have been a month. But Thomas was working hard and he loved his job, so Jimmy stopped himself from mauling him.

But still.

Four  _days_.

Jimmy heard footsteps and then he felt Thomas’s hands resting on his knees.

“I’ve sorted it finally,” Thomas said. “You could’ve gone home.”

Jimmy sat up, his abdominal muscles contracting pleasantly. “I should have. I didn’t think it’d take this long.” His voice was a little hoarse. Long nights and talking loudly over music did that to a man.

“Well, you’re very patient,” Thomas said. He leaned in for a kiss. He’d taken off his tie and jacket, his sleeves rolled up. His hair was mussed and hung over his eyes. Jimmy loved it when Thomas’s hair was messy. He expected Thomas to pull away so they could leave. But Thomas deepened the kiss, slipping in his tongue.

Jimmy whimpered a little. “S’been  _ages_ ,” he mumbled.

Thomas’s hands tangled in Jimmy’s hair and traveled down to his shirt buttons. “I know…”

“Mmph!” Jimmy squeaked into Thomas’s mouth. “Here?”

Thomas went about undoing Jimmy’s shirt. “We’re shuttered til Tuesday,” he said slyly. “And I’m the only one with a key.”

Jimmy was about to compliment his genius but was somewhat distracted by Thomas pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Thomas stuck his hand between Jimmy’s legs. Jimmy gasped and widened his knees. Thomas massaged him until he was hard, which did not take long at all. Jimmy groaned into Thomas’s neck.

“Lie back again,” Thomas said gruffly.

Jimmy lay back on the stage and Thomas unbuttoned his trousers, yanking them and his pants down while pulling him forward. Thomas had pleasured Jimmy in this way countless times already, but never  _quite_  like this. Without preamble he took Jimmy entirely into his mouth while grasping his hips. Jimmy arched and pulled at Thomas’s hair. Thomas responded by sucking his cheeks in around Jimmy’s prick and cupping his balls, teasing them.

Jimmy cried out in a way that, in the back of his mind, he thought was positively girlish.

Thomas’s tongue curled around him one way and back the other. When a finger disappeared up inside him suddenly, followed a minute later by a second, the promise of what he had not been expecting to happen almost made him come right then.

Then Thomas’s mouth and hands were gone and Jimmy had an urge to murder.

“No wha…no…kill you,” he mumbled incoherently.

He thought he might actually die for a moment.

Thomas hopped up onto the stage, eyes wild. “Will you?” He said, hovering over him. “That could be fun.”

Jimmy’s eyes widened and he grinned. Well, _this_ was different.

“Come on then…” Jimmy rolled over, crouching on all fours. He waited for Thomas to argue. Thomas always wanted to be facing him, but instead Thomas reached around and stroked his prick before roughly thrusting into him.

Jimmy’s arms and legs quivered. Thomas was pushing in while pulling Jimmy back all the while bringing him off. Usually Thomas was all slow seduction and soulful looks. He was never like this; brutishly jerking him back. And Jimmy wasn’t sure, but he could swear Thomas was bigger than usual.

“Oh my  _God_ …” Was the only thing Jimmy could manage to say or rather, gasp. Over and over. And over.

And then just, “Oh…my…”

And then just, “Oh!”

When Thomas sank his teeth into Jimmy’s shoulder, the combination of pain and pleasure made him come with a howl. Thomas followed suit with one final unapologetic push that made Jimmy collapse to the stage floor, his cheek hitting the smooth wood.

Thomas rolled off of him and the lay side by side, staring up at dimmed stage lights over their heads.

Panting, Jimmy said, “Who  _are_ you?”

Thomas laughed. “Four days.”


End file.
